Meet Jack and Claire!
by StellaAllets
Summary: Meet Jack, a farmer who is known for his loud personality that can drive people away in seconds! Rumor has it, he is a little too close with his best friend, Gray! Meet Claire, the most awkward human being with the social skills of a rock who recently moved in with his brother, Jack. Mineral Town, are you ready for these two (freaks)?


**Claire's POV**

"We're here!" The muscle man shouts, waking me up from my nap.

I jump off the boat to find the man I have missed and loved for the longest I could remember.

"Jack! I've missed you so much!"

"Hehe, I've missed you too!" Jack pats my head.

It has been awhile since the last time I saw my brother Jack. Ever since our parents died, Jack moved to Mineral Town to find a job while I continued helping Takakura with his farm work in forget-me-not valley. Why am I here you asked? Well, long story short, I am not a very good farmer, so I left my job and decided to move in with my brother, and maybe find another job here that would suit me better.

After a quite long embrace, Jack turns to the muscle man, whose name I still do not bother to learn, and thank him for bringing me here safely.

"Claire, have you thanked him yet?" Jack points his shoulder at….what's his name again?

"Errrr…. T-Thank you muscle man!" _Wait, what did I just say?_

"Haha, oh Claire, you funny little lady!" Zack just laughs at me.

"No really, you're very muscly," _What the heck Claire, shut up!, "_I think it's the shir-"

"What she's trying to say is, thank you Zack!" says Jack who has successfully shut me up with his hands. I just nod in agreement to what he just said.

"No worries," He grins, then continue talking, "Well, I have to go. And Claire, since you're going to live with Jack, I guess I'll be seeing you heaps later! Take care you two!" Zack waves the two of us goodbye.

"Well, I guess we got nothing to do here but to go to my place! Let's go!" Jack exclaims happily. I follow.

_Later That Day_…

"Do you like your room, sis? I tried my best to make it YOU!" Jack suddenly appears in front of my room.

"It's great, thanks Jack."

"Are you okay?" Jack walks up to me to sit right next to me on my bed.

"I'm okay, just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell your big bro anything!" Jack grins.

"You're such a worry-wart!" I jokingly poke him.

"Well, when it comes to you, I am!" Jack pats my head for the second time today, "you should get some rest. I'll introduce you to some of my closest friends later, alright sis?"

"E-eeh o-okay," I just nod and fake a smile to hide my anxiety of meeting new people. Honestly, I am not too excited with his idea. I am not at all a social butterfly and I am very awkward around new people. Oh, and I tend to say the worst thing one could say to someone new. Dear Goddess, please help me!

* * *

"Ann! This is my little sister Claire. Claire, this is the most annoying person in the city who also happens to be my friend! If you ask why am I friends with her if she's so annoying, it's because she blackmails me!" Jack grins widely, earning a poke in the head from Ann.

"Nice meeting you Claire! Look at you! You're so cute! Are you sure you're biologically related to this arse named Jack?" Ann shakes my hand and plays with my hair a bit. Quite scary, I thought, for a person to be this outgoing with someone new.

"Ehh… No, the pleasure is mine," I smile awkwardly.

Jack suddenly steps in and stops Ann who is still playing with my hair, "don't even think about blackmailing her."

"I'll try," Ann smiles, quite evilly.

"Where's Gray?" Jack asks, Ann just shrugs.

"Over here."

Suddenly, a very tall man appears before me. I can't see his face clearly because it's covered with a hat that says "UMA" and his long bangs. Someone needs a haircut, I thought.

"Dude! Are you trying to give me a heart attack! I can't die now, I'm not even married yet!" says Jack whose left hand is now covering his left chest. The tall man just stares blankly.

"Anyway, Gray, this is my sister Claire, and Claire this is Gray. He's not mad although he always looks like he is."

"N-Nice meeting you," I shake his hand.

"Hng," he looks at me awkwardly. Hng? This guy is worse than me!

"Don't worry Claire, once you get to know him you'll realise that all he needs is love," Jack says, clinging to Gray.

"Shut your face Jack," Gray blushes a bit but tries to pull away from Jack.

"Don't push me away! I can give you love!" says Jack as he clings more to Gray.

_Hold on, are these two….?!_

"Don't worry Claire," Ann suddenly interrupted my reverie, "The two are always like this. Although I'm not too sure what their sexual orientations are, I can assure you that Jack likes girls," I just nod understandingly, and a bit relieved actually.

Ann steps closer to me and continues to whisper, "well at least Jack told me so. Although I have a feeling he might like both sex! As for Gray, he is probably gay because first, it rhymes with his name and second, I don't think I ever see him having a crush on a girl!"

I just giggle at the three. They are quite funny to watch actually. Moreover, I'm happy to see my brother makes friends because he's really loud, and I've seen heaps of people get annoyed by his loud personality. Fortunately, there's Ann, who is as loud as Jack. As for Gray, not sure how the two manage to be friends… I'm starting to think that what Ann just said to me might be true… Hmm…

"Oh dear goddess you two, get a room!" shouts Ann, who is clearly enjoying the bromance between Jack and Gray.

After 10 minutes of pushing and pulling away from each other, Jack and Gray finally stop. Ann then asks us what we would like for lunch and excuses herself to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Jack suddenly remembers that he has promised a guy named Barley that he'll bring him some of his farm goods today so he excuses himself. To conclude, that means me, and the tall guy-I mean Gray, alone. Waiting for food.

Crap. I hate awkward silences. But in my defence, I just know this guy for like 15 minutes….so….

"Are you gay?" _Shit_. How the heck do those words manage to come out from my mouth?

"What?!" Gray snaps at me. _Eeeeep please don't kill me!_

"S-S-Sorry, I-I thought we could talk while we wait," or we could ignore each other like a minute ago. Stupid Claire!

"For the record, I have the social skills of a rock. Oh and by the way, that wasn't the most appropriate thing to ask," He still raises his voice. Scary, and a bit rude. Well I'm one to talk.

"Sorry," I look down. Too scared to look at his scary face directly.

The two of us go silent, again. This is better, actually, now I just need to watch that mouth of mine from opening and making unnecessary noises…

"So," _what the heck are you doing mouth?_ "speaking of rock, I have a friend named Rock…" _crap, he probably beats me up with rocks afterwards for still talking._

"Oh… I actually know that guy," Gray peeks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Y-Yeah? He's a blond," _what the heck are you talking about Claire?! Stop this nonsense conversation already!_

"Yeah, he got a weird looking hair actually," _why are you responding to my idiotic mouth! It's going to blab other idiotic things the moment after you reply!_

"….I-I'm a blond…too," _YOU DON'T SAY, CLAIRE?_

Gray tilts his head and gives me a weird look, "I can see you got some blonde hair, w-wait actually all of your hair, w-what? Never mind."

_What the heck is he saying?_ There's a long silence afterwards. From the look on his face, it seems that he regrets saying what he just said. Hold on, he's awkward too, isn't it? Yay! W-Wait, I'm not supposed to be happy, two awkward people together means…more awkward situation! HELP!

"Here you go guys!" Ann suddenly appears before us, "baked corn for Gray, curry rice for Claire and lunch box for….where's Jack?"

"He's not back yet," Gray says while taking a big bite of his baked corn.

Phew! I really, really do love Ann right now for firstly, saving me from the worst conversation people can have and secondly, for bringing me food! Yay!

"So Claire," Ann begins speaking, "what do you plan to do in Mineral Town?"

"E-Ehh… I'm not sure…yet. I want to find a job first, I guess," Ann just nods. Ann's eyes suddenly goes wide, like something just hit her.

"I know! I think there's a job vacancy at the supermarket! You should pay a visit and ask!" Ann grins.

"Oh really? That's great!" I smile. "Thanks Ann!"

"No worries! And oh, do you know how to get there?"

Well I don't really know anyone here, "maybe I'll ask Jac-"

"No!" Ann suddenly cuts me, making me jumps a bit.

* * *

**Yay for cliffhanger! xD How was it! Like it? Hate it? Please leave comments in the review section :3**

**Sorry for the...very "creative" title. I seriously can't think of anything! If you have any title that you think might suit this story better, you can leave it in the review section! ha ha i'm so hopeless T_T**

**Honestly, I'm still not too sure with where this story is going, but I've decided to just write it out, since I've had it in my mind for awhile, and see where it goes! I'm not too sure with pairings yet, which pairings do you guys want to see? :D**

**Sorry if there were many grammar errors, I've tried my best! x3**


End file.
